FAITH
by ajay
Summary: This is my Faith spinoff please R+R - Episode 2 now up
1. Episode 1 : Freedom

Act One  
  
Faith (Eliza Dushku) is behind bars chatting to her cellmate who is imagining that they are free and getting ready for a night out on the town, The Cellmate mentions that Faith might be out soon as she is having a parole hearing the next day. Meanwhile Cordelia (Charisma Carpenter) is bored sitting in a cloudy dimension, Skip ( Guest Star David Denman ) tells her that she has been given a mission by the Powers that be. She must help an old friend " We were never friends " it is Faith, Cordelia must help Faith refind her path. Cordelia reluctantly agree's  
  
Act Two  
  
Faith is granted paroll and is assigned to Kate (Elisabeth Rohm), and on her first vist to Kate's , Cordelia interupts by "beaming" in, and tells Faith that she must refind her path. Faith decides that to refind her path she must return to her old stomping grounds in Boston. Kate says she will go with her and they leave for Boston on a Bus.  
  
On there Journey Faith reveals some home truths and says sorry to Cordelia and Kate and makes her first step to Redemption. Half way through thier journey the bus is attacked by a gang of vampires who kidnap a little girl believing her to be the vampire messiah.  
  
Act Three  
  
Faith and Cordelia follow the vamps into a forest and come across a church, in ruins, they hear screaming from inside, Faith runs inside and saves the girl killing all but the leader ( Rene Aubojounis ) who escapes peeved at Faith for killing his gang. Faith and Cordy return to the bus and find the driver dead so Cordelia drives the bus to Boston.  
  
Act Four  
  
They arrive late at night and Kate checks them into a hotel, and thier busboy ( James Marsden ) shows them to there rooms, while Cordelia beams back to the cloudy dimension Kate and Faith settle down to sleep, its been a busy 2 days.  
  
  
  
* * * Faith * * *  
  
stars  
  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
  
James Marsden  
  
Elisabeth Rohm as Kate  
  
and  
  
Special Guest Star  
  
Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia  
  
Guest Stars  
  
Rene Aubourjonis as Hatle  
  
Brandy as Cellmate  
  
David Denman as Skip  
  
Hayden Panettiere as Alexia 


	2. Episode 2 : Mission

Act 1  
  
Faith (Eliza Dushku) trains at the local gym, she gets up and walks into the changing rooms and starts getting undressed in a stall when Cordelia (Charisma Carpenter) beams into it, when all the unpleasantries are done , Cordelia gives Faith a mission, The vampire hantle (Rene Aubourjonis) who escaped Faith the previous week has appeared in Boston, and Faith must kill him.  
  
Act 2  
  
Faith sends Kate (Elisabeth Rohm) to the city library to research hatle while Faith patrols the city, they meet up in the morning. While Luke the busboy (James Marsden) listens in on them , Kate tells Faith about hantle, he is 200 years old and has a habit of creating cults for his own pleasure usually his diciples are humans. Kate looks up cults on the web and discovers a cult matching Hantle's history, Faith wants to go infultrate it but Kate says that Hantle has seen Faith before and that they need someone new. Just then Luke falls through the door.  
  
Act 3  
  
The girls ask him what he is doing, he asks why they talk about vampires as though they are real so Faith tells him and gets him to go undercover for them.  
  
Once inside Luke finds out that Hantle used the cover story of an sacred child for his own ammusement and now he sends his diciples after a book that hes tells them is the cults holy bible, this gives Faith and Kate the chance to fight Hantle and they kill him, they let free the diciples.  
  
Act 4  
  
Faith congratulates Luke on a job well done as he goes back to his job as a busboy eager to find out about the world that Faith lives in, Cordy beams down to tell of a job well done and Faith and Kate set sail for a club dressed very much as Faith and her cellmate were talking about in the first scene of episode 1  
  
  
  
Faith Stars  
  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
  
James Marsden as Luke  
  
Elisabeth Rohm as Kate  
  
and  
  
Special Guest Star  
  
Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia  
  
Guest Stars  
  
Rene Auborjonis as Hantle  
  
Once inside Luke finds out that Hantle used the cover story of an sacred child for his own ammusement and now he sends his diciples after a book that hes tells them is the cults holy bible, this gives Faith and Kate the chance to fight Hantle and they kill him, they let free the diciples.  
  
Act 4  
  
Faith congratulates Luke on a job well done as he goes back to his job as a busboy eager to find out about the world that Faith lives in, Cordy beams down to tell of a job well done and Faith and Kate set sail for a club dressed very much as Faith and her cellmate were talking about in the first scene of episode 1  
  
  
  
Faith Stars  
  
Eliza Dushku as Faith  
  
James Marsden as Luke  
  
Elisabeth Rohm as Kate  
  
and  
  
Special Guest Star  
  
Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia  
  
Guest Stars  
  
Rene Auborjonis as Hantle 


End file.
